Bitten Forever Undead
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats32
Summary: Troy and his family have just moved to Albuquerque and are now getting settled in. Gabriella meets Troy at school but does not know that he is a vampire. What is going happen when Gabriella finds out that the guy she has fallen for is a vampire? Will Troy find his vampire mate? Also will Troy learn from his parents why they had to move to Albuquerque in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and his parents had just moved to Albuquerque and were just getting settled in to their house. Jack and Lucille hope that they would not have to move again. So they unpacked their stuff and got settled in. Troy was not happy that they had moved to Albuquerque and that he had to make new friends. Troy unpack his stuff and got settled in his room. So Jack told his wife that he was going to watch a little bit of TV. Lucille went to the kitchen to put the animal blood and stuff in the refrigerator. Troy had finished unpacking and was now playing his guitar.

Mean while Gabriella was in her bedroom doing her homework, when she heard music coming from next door. A few minutes later she had finished her homework and put it back in her school bag. Gabriella then went out to her balcony and sat down to listen to the music that was coming from next door. What she did not know was that it was Troy Bolton playing a guitar next door. She then went back in to her room and went down stairs to get some thing to eat.

Troy did not know that his next door neighbor had heard him playing his guitar. Troy had been doing some thinking and wonder if he would find his vampire mate soon. What he did not know was that his vampire mate was next door to him. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen to drink some animal blood. Lucille saw her son come in the kitchen and ask him if he was done unpacking. Troy told his mom that he was done unpacking his stuff. So Troy and his mom finished drinking their animal blood and put the empty bags in the sink. Troy asked his mom where dad was at. His mom told him that his dad is in the living room watching TV. So Troy left the kitchen and went to the living room to talk his dad.

Gabriella finished eating her dinner and then went to the living to watch a little bit of TV. She could not believe her mom had went on a business trip and that she would gone for two weeks. Gabriella could not find any thing good on TV and so she decided to watch a movie. She decided to watch the Underworld Movies. So Gabriella put the first movie in and went back to the couch. She it the start on the movie and got comfortable.

Jack saw his son come in to the living room and ask his son if he was alright. Troy sat down on the couch and told his dad that he was fine. Jack said to his son that you are not fine and do you want to talk about it. Troy asked his dad how they are going to keep people from finding out about them being vampires. Jack told his son it would not be easy to keep people from finding out about them being vampires. Troy then asked his dad if he would be finding his vampire mate. Jack said to his son that he has a feeling that he will find his vampire mate soon. So Jack told his son that he should head off to bed since he has school tomorrow. Troy said good night to his dad and then went to the kitchen to see his mom. Lucille saw her son come back in the kitchen and asked him if he was alright. Troy told his mom that he was fine now and was going to head to bed. So Lucille said good night to her son. Troy left the kitchen and went back upstairs to his room.

Gabriella finish her movie and then took it out of the DVD player. She put the movie away and turned the DVD player off. Gabriella put TV back to how it was before she had watched a movie. She turn the TV off and went upstairs to her room. Gabriella was having a feeling that some thing good was going to happen. So she check her alarm clock to see if it was still on. Then she got in to her bed and went to sleep for the night. Once she was a sleep, that she started dreaming about a certain guy that she had not meant yet.

Troy enter his room and went to get ready for bed. Troy hope that he would make some friends at school the next day. Troy got in to his bed and went to sleep. While he was sleeping, he started dreaming about a girl that he had not meant yet. What Troy did not know was that the girl he was dreaming about was his vampire mate.

Jack and his wife went upstairs to their room. Jack told his wife about the talk he and Troy had. Lucille told her husband that she hopes their son does fine his vampire mate soon. Jack said to his wife that their son will find his vampire mate. So they got in to their bed and went to sleep for the night. What Jack did not know was that his son's vampire mate was next door to them.

Please Review!

A/N This is my new High School Musical story and it will have 12 to 16 Chapters. I know i should not be starting new stories and should be getting my other hsm stories done. But i am still dealing with writer's block for my other hsm stories yet. The next chapter will have vampire Troy and Gabriella meeting each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella heard her alarm go off and so she sat up to turn it off. She got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. She then got dressed for the day and finished getting ready for school. A few minutes later she was done getting ready for school. Gabriella grabbed her school bag with her purse and cellphone and left her bedroom. She went down stairs and set her school bag by the door. Gabriella then went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. So Gabriella set her purse and cellphone down on the counter. She got a bowl and spoon from the cupboard. Gabriella then took the box of cereal and poured it in her bowl. Then she put the milk on the cereal and started eating it.

Mean while Troy had woke up and took a shower too. He got dressed for the day and grabbed his school bag. He went down stairs and set his school bag by the door. Troy went to the kitchen to drink some animal blood. Troy really did not want to go to school. He finished drinking his animal blood and put the empty bags in the sink. He grabbed a thermos out of the cupboard and put some animal blood in it. Troy then went to put the thermos in his school bag. He saw his mom and said good morning to her. Lucille said good morning to her son and told him she would see him later. Jack came out of the kitchen and asked his son if he was ready to go. Troy told his dad that he was ready. So Troy picked his school bag up and went out the door. Jack gave his wife a good bye kiss and went out the door. They got in the car and left the house. They were on the way to the school.

Gabriella finished eating her breakfast and put her bowl in the sink to be washed later. She put her cellphone in her purse and then left the kitchen. She checked her purse to see if her key to the house was in there. Then she picked her school bag up and went out the door. Gabriella made sure that she had locked the door. She went to her car and got in to it. She left her house and was on her way to school.

Chad and his girlfriend Taylor with their friends were already at the school. Zeke asked Chad if he knew who the new basketball coach was. Chad told Zeke he did not know who the new basketball coach was. Sharpay said to her boyfriend that he needs to wait and find out at basketball practice. Zeke knew his girlfriend was right that he would find out who the new basketball coach is at basketball practice.

A few minutes later Gabriella arrived at the school and parked her car. She got out of her car and grabbed her school bag with her purse. She shut the car door and locked it up. She walked up to the school and went inside. Gabriella went her locker and put her school bag with her purse a way. She grabbed her books for the first class she had and then shut her locker. Gabriella saw her friends standing by Chad's locker and went over to them. She arrived at Chad's locker and asked her friends what was up. Taylor told Gabriella what they had been talking about.

Troy and his dad arrived at the school and parked the car. Troy got out of his dad's car and grabbed his school bag. Jack got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to the school and went inside. They went to the main office. Jack told the lady at the front desk that he was the new basketball coach. So the lady went to let the principal know that Jack and his son was here to see him. The principal came out of his office and greeted Jack and his son Troy. The principal told Troy that he can get his schedule from the front desk. Jack got his son Troy enrolled in the school. Troy went to get his locker number and his class schedule from the lady at the front desk. Jack and his son left the main office. Troy told his dad he would see him later. He went to find his locker and then his first class.

Gabriella and her friends finished talking and decided to get to class. Chad and his girlfriend with their friends headed to their first class. Gabriella went back to her locker to get some thing before she went to her first class. She open her locker and got the notebook she had left. Gabriella shut her locker and was getting ready to head to class when she saw a guy coming down the hall.

Troy was walking down the hallway to his locker went he felt some one looking at him. So he looked up and saw that it was a girl with brown eyes looking at him. Troy got to his locker and open it. He put his school bag in it and then got what he needed for the first class. He shut his locker and then looked at his schedule. Troy hope he would be able to make it to his classes on time.

Gabriella could not believe how blue the guy's eyes were. She decided to introduce herself to the guy that was standing next to her. Gabriella cleared her throat and said hi to the guy. Troy looked up and said hi back to her. Gabriella introduced herself to him and he did the same thing. Gabriella asked Troy if he was new to the school and he told her that he was. Gabriella asked Troy if she could show him around and walk him to his classes. Troy told Gabriella that he would like that. So Troy and Gabriella went to their first class together.

Please Review!

A/N I just want to let people know that they do not need to leave long reviews on this story. So in the next chapter Troy is going to asked Gabriella if she would like to come over to his place to do homework. Also Gabriella will be meeting Troy's parents in the next chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So they got through the rest of the school day and were now their lockers. Troy was glad that Gabriella had helped him with getting to his classes on time. Troy got his school bag and homework out of his locker. He shut his locker and went over to Gabriella. Troy decided he would see if Gabriella would want to come over to his house to do homework together.

Gabriella got her school bag and homework out of her locker. She then also took her purse out of her locker before shutting it. Gabriella then was getting ready to leave when she saw Troy coming over to her. She wondered why he was coming over to her. Troy came up to Gabriella and asked her if she wanted to come over to his house to do homework. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to come over to his house and do homework together. So they left the school and began walking to his house.

Mean while Chad and his girlfriend with the others were at the Evans house talking about Troy. Sharpay said to her friends that there was something off with Troy and that it was odd that he did not eat lunch. Chad and his girlfriend with the other realized that Sharpay was right about what she had said about Troy. Sharpay then said to the others that they need to find out why Troy did not join them and the other students in the lunch room for lunch. Chad then said to Sharpay how are they going to find out why Troy did not come to the lunch room and have lunch. Sharpay told Chad that they need to figure a way to find out. Chad and the others agreed with what Sharpay had said. What Sharpay and the others did not know was that Troy was vampire.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at his house and went inside to do their homework. They went to the dining room and to the table. They took out their homework and put it on the table. They sat down at the table and started doing their homework. An hour later they had finish their homework. Troy and Gabriella went out side to talk for a while. Troy asked Gabriella what her favorite color was and she told him that blue was her favorite color. They continue asking each other questions and got to know each other well. Gabriella said to Troy that she needs to be heading home soon. Troy understood that Gabriella needed to get home soon. They put their books and homework back into their school bag.

Troy was looking at his new friend Gabriella while she was putting her books in the bag. Gabriella sensed that Troy was looking at her and so she looked up from her school bag. Gabriella saw that Troy had looked a way. Troy was glad that he had stop looking at her. Gabriella told her new friend Troy that she was going to head home and that she would see him at school. Troy asked his new friend Gabriella if he could walk her home. Gabriella told her new friend Troy that he did not need to walk her home. So Gabriella picked her schook bag up and left Troy's house. Troy was glad that Gabriella was his friend. Gabriella walked next door to her house and went inside. She sat her school bag down and went to the kitchen. Gabriella took a bag of animal blood out of the cooler and drank it. She finish drinking her bag of animal blood and then threw the empty bag in the garbage. Gabriella then went to up to her room to read a book.

Troy went to the kitchen to see what his mom was making for dinner. Lucille saw her son come in the kitchen. Troy asked his mom what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her son that she was making roast with potatos and carrots. Troy said to his mom that it sounds good and that he was going back up to his room till dinner is ready. So Troy took his bottle of water and left the kitchen. He went upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed.

Jack arrived home and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. He went into the house and went to the kitchen to see what his wife was making for dinner. Lucille saw her husband come in the kitchen and asked him where he had been. Jack told his wife that he had been at the school grading papers. He asked his wife what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her husband what she was making for dinner. Jack told his wife that he was going to the living room to watch a basketball game until dinner is ready. So Jack left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch a basketball game on tv.

A few minutes later the dinner was ready and so Lucille went to tell her husband and son that it was time to eat. So Troy came down stairs and went to eat dinner with his parents. They dished their food and sat down to eat it. Troy decided to talk to his dad after he was done eating. Jack finish eating his dinner and then took his dirty dishes to the kitchen. He put the dishes in the sink and then left the kitchen. Jack went back to the living room to finish watching the basketball game. Troy followed his dad to the living room and told his dad that he wanted to talk to him about something. Jack asked his son what he wanted to talk to him about. Troy told his dad about his new friend Gabriella. Troy asked his dad how he realize that he had feelings for mom. Jack said to his son that at first he did not realize right a way that he had feelings for his mom until after they had spent time getting to know each other.

Jack asked his son why he wanted to know. Troy told his dad that he has feelings for his new friend Gabriella. Jack asked his son if Gabriella has feelings for him. Troy told his dad that he is not sure if Gabriella has feelings for him. Jack said to his son that he should talk to Gabriella and find out if she does have feelings for him. He said to his dad that he would talk to Gabriella tomorrow when he sees her at school. So he said good night to his dad and went upstairs to his room. Jack shook his head and went back to watching his basketball game. Troy stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Troy was laying in his bed thinking about what his dad had said to him. Before long Troy went to sleep for the night.

Maria arrived home and parked her car. She got out of her car and locked it up. Maria went into the house and went to the kitchen. Gabriella left her room and went down stairs to the kitchen. She saw her mom drinking a bag of animal blood. Maria finished drinking her animal blood and threw the empty bag a way. Gabriella was hungry and so she drank another bag of animal blood. Maria asked her daughter how her day was. She finished her bag of animal blood and thre the bag in the garbage can. Gabriella told her mom that she made a new friend. Maria asked her daughter what the new friends name was. She told her mom that Troy was her new friend and that she thinks he is her vampire mate too. Maria said to her daughter that if Troy is her mate, that she will have to tell him about her being a vampire. She also told her daughter that she will have to make him a vampire soon. Gabriella told her mom that she is going to tell him soon about her being vampire when the time is right. Gabriella also told her mom that she knows that she will have to change Troy into a vampire soon. So Gabriella and her mom talked for a while and then went to bed for the night.

Please Reveiw!

A/N I am sorry that it has took me so long to get this chapter out. I have been dealing with major writer's block for this story and also for my other stories on here too. I was surprise to get this chapter finished wrote even though i still have my writer's block. I know i said in the author's note at the end of the last chapter that this chapter would have Gabriella meeting Troy's parents, but i decided to wait till the next chapter. So in the next chapter Gabriella will be meeting Troy's parents and also Troy will be asking Gabriella out.


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.  
This story is on Hiatus.  
I am having major writer's block for this story.  
I am putting this story on hold for now.  
Please continue to be patient.

PS. I am trying to get over this writer's block, but it is taking a lot longer to get over it.


End file.
